The present invention relates generally to a motor mount. In particular, the invention relates to the use of a single-piece motor mount in a blower assembly for a furnace.
In most homes, the furnace contains a blower assembly and heating and/or cooling elements, such as an A-Coil. The blower assembly pulls air into the furnace by means of a return air ductwork and forces the air over the heating or cooling elements. The blower then returns the air to the home by means of ductwork contained within the walls, floor, basement, and/or attic of the home.
The blower assembly typically consists of a housing, a blower wheel, an electric motor, and a motor mount. The blower wheel comprises a plurality of vanes and is attached to the shaft of the electric motor. When the blower wheel rotates, the vanes cause the air to move outwardly from the blower wheel. The housing surrounds the blower wheel and directs the flow of air created by the rotation of the blower wheel. The motor mount maintains the electric motor in the proper position relative to the housing.
Typically, the motor mount comprises a steel clamp that wraps around and is fixed to the body of the motor and a plurality of support legs connected to the clamp to attach the motor to the housing. In some cases, the support legs and clamp are separate pieces, which are welded together prior to being connected to the assembly. In other cases, the support legs are welded or screwed directly to the motor. These welds or screws are the most common failure points of these motor mounts.
The present invention is a motor mount made from a single piece of sheet metal. The sheet metal is shaped to define a continuous band portion along one side of the sheet metal. At least three leg portions project from the band portion. Each leg portion is capable of being bent generally perpendicular to the band portion, so that when the band portion is placed around a circular motor, the legs radiate from the band portion.
In one embodiment of the motor mount, the band portion contains at least three curved ribs on the band portion to add strength to the motor mount. Each rib is preferably located generally perpendicular to the length of the band and proximate to one of the leg portions.
In another embodiment, each leg portion includes a base portion joined to the band portion. In that embodiment, one side of the base portion has an undercut to facilitate bending the leg portion perpendicular to the band portion. Further, the undercut and the point at which the other side of each base portion and the band portion are joined can be generally curved to reduce stress in the motor mount. In addition, each leg portion may also include a fastening portion capable of being bent generally perpendicular to the leg portions to fasten the motor mount to a housing. In another embodiment, the leg portions are equally spaced along the length of the band portion.
The present invention is also directed to a blower assembly. The blower assembly includes an electric motor, a blower wheel, a plurality of vanes, a housing, a motor mount, and fasteners. The vanes are attached to the blower wheel, which in turn is attached to the motor. The motor rotates the blower wheel creating a flow of air in the assembly. The housing surrounds the blower wheel to direct the flow of air. The motor mount includes a single piece of sheet metal shaped to define a continuous band portion along one side. The motor mount also includes at least three leg portions projecting from the band portion. Each leg portion is capable of being bent generally perpendicular to the band portion, so that when the band portion is placed around a circular motor, the legs radiate from the band portion. Finally, the fasteners attach the leg portions to the housing.
In one embodiment, each leg portion includes a fastening portion capable of being bent generally perpendicular to the leg portions. Fasteners connect each fastening portion to the motor housing. In another embodiment, the fasteners include a shock absorbing means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.